


I'm so sorry, are you okay?

by kawaiitickles



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiitickles/pseuds/kawaiitickles
Summary: Soulmate AUReader is stuck with such common words written on her skin while all her friends are getting married.





	I'm so sorry, are you okay?

You kept it hidden, those few words etched into your skin by fate.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

You found when girls liked to flaunt them they would end up just getting used, because what guy wouldn’t use those few magic words to get into a girls pants? Those words are all they really want to hear. It was so easy. And yet so hard.

You couldn’t count on all your fingers and toes the amount of times someone had run into you and said those words, “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”. It’s just the polite thing to say.

And each time your heart would swell, full of love and hope, and then, each time, you would say the wrong thing. The words that weren’t written somewhere on that gorgeous blonde, or that nerdy kid, or the repair man from down the hall. The words that fate decided made you unloveable.

Around you all of your friends had said the right words, and their other half would lift up a sleeve or pant leg, wide eyed, smiling. It was so easy for all of them because they all had such unique things written on their bodies.

When all of your friends got married and settled down you finally accepted that the first words your soulmate were supposed to speak to you were too common. It was unfair to yourself to get hopeful every time someone apologized to you. So you shut them out. They were just words.

It was supposed to be hot today, hotter than it normally was in California. But you were stubborn and pulled your black cardigan over your cursed forearm anyways, covering those six words. You looked at yourself in the mirror one last time before braving the heat outside.

Downtown LA was not your favorite place to live but this is where you were needed. Everyone and their mother owned a computer and your skills of technical hardware came in very handy. Especially with the big YouTube companies where you were under a very strict contract with them since a lot of their partners were growing into internet stars. The hours were long and you couldn’t stand most of your clients but it paid the bills and then some.

You made it a routine that the only way to deal with the youtubers was the biggest cup of coffee you could find. Luckily you had found this little hole in the wall café near the Polaris studio, a studio that frequently needed your special touch.

There was a small line today, not too bad. You ordered and then stood by the counter, oblivious to the world around you, focused on your phone.

Your thumb lazily pushed the screen showing you useless information after useless information. Your phone buzzed making your eyes glance at the top of the screen. It was your friend, she was getting married. Of course. Another wedding.

You went back to scrolling, stopping at a cute dog pictu-

Hot coffee spilled down your arm, dripping on to your leg, and into your shoe burning everything it touched. You gasped, jumping back in shock.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” A man looked at you wide eyed in complete horror of what he had just done.

And everything inside you snapped. Those six words again. Meanwhile another one of your friends was getting married. How was this fair? Why were you stuck with those damn words carved into your body? Why?

“Oh, just fuck off, dude.” You groaned, rolling your eyes. You angrily grabbed some napkins off the counter and started walking away, trying not to scream. It wasn’t his fault, you told yourself. He didn’t know what he was saying, he was just trying to apologize, but for fucks sake, not now.

“Wait!” He yelled after you, “What did you just say?” Did he really need you to repeat it? Did he want to piss you off?

You turned around, ready for him to confront you. You just needed to take a breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rude, I’m just am not having a good day. I don’t want to fight.” You said calmly. By now there were a few other customers watching, seeing if you would make a scene.

“No, what did you say?” He walked over to you, almost excitedly. He didn’t seem mad. You furrowed your brows confused. “What did you say, please?” He was smiling now, his stubbly cheeks almost showing his dimples. He was standing close to you, maybe a bit too close.

“I- I said just fuck off, dude. I’m sorry.” You answered quietly. You looked around at the people still watching you hoping that if he was about to knock you out that maybe someone would help, even if you did start this all.

“You know,” he gave a small laugh, looking down at you. “I never thought that someone’s first words to me would be ‘oh, just fuck off, dude.’ But you proved me wrong.” He lifted his worn out Rush tee shirt exposing his fit torso and carved right on his ribs were those exact words.

“So you’ve been walking around with ‘Oh, just fuck off, dude’ on your chest since you hit puberty?” You asked, sitting across from the man in a park not far from the coffee shop. “I am so sorry.” You couldn’t help but laugh. You were a nice person, or at least that what everyone said, who would have thought that the first words you’d say to your soulmate were so rude?

“Oh yeah,” He took another drink of his new coffee, one that the café offered him for free, congratulating him on finding his true love. “My parents were super pissed off saying I deserved better.”

You frowned, realizing your fate with his parents was already sealed.

“Don’t take that the wrong way.” He noticed your expression drastically change with what he said. “I actually found it very fitting. I mean my job is an internet show about playing games and making dick jokes. Half of my vocabulary is swear words when I work, really, it’s fine. If anything it made finding you really easy. I can’t imagine being stuck with something like, I dunno, I had this one friend is high school who’s first word was just ‘Hello”. That must have sucked.” You watched him talk, so comfortable with everything. He talked like he had known you for years already.

“You mean kind of like ‘I’m so sorry, are you okay?’” You smiled.

“Oh, yeah, kind of like that. Sorry, I didn’t mean-“ He ran a hand through his curly, brown hair.

“It was a joke.” You leaned over touching his other hand in a comforting gesture. At least what you tried to make a comforting gesture. He looked down at his hand and then back at you, his face turning pink.

“I, uh, I don’t know how this works, really. I mean I don’t even know your name yet. I honestly didn’t think I was ever going to find you, like fuck, after thirty years I just assumed my foul mouth princess was all the way in China.”

“(Y/N) (L/N).” You put your hand back in your lap. “We can start by you calling me (Y/N)”.

“Dan Avidan. Well, actually it’s Leigh but Daniel is my middle name so everyone just calls me Dan.” He laughed. He had a cute laugh, contagious, it made you smile.

“Well Leigh Daniel Avidan, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! Fandomtoaster


End file.
